Reuniting the Families
Reuniting the Families is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home at the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to Sweet's house and finds him along with close friends Ryder and Big Smoke. Once he arrives, Sweet informs them about reuniting all the Grove Street sets once again because the Seville Boulevard and Temple Drive Families have split from the gang and the Ballas have been pushing drugs for too long. All the sets are supposed to meet at the Jefferson Motel. The four get into Sweet's Greenwood outside and make their way to the motel. Upon arriving, Sweet goes inside the motel and after a while a LSPD Police Maverick, Buzzard 1 appears. They break up the meeting and a shoot-out begins. Big Smoke and Ryder escape but Carl enters the motel to rescue Sweet. He makes his way through the hotel and eventually finds Sweet. When they arrive on the roof, Buzzard 1 reappears; Carl shoots down the helicopter, and follows Sweet. Just as they reach the street, Big Smoke and Ryder come to pick them up. Ryder hands Carl an AK-47 as many police cars and bikes pursue them. Smoke drives around to escape, while Carl holds off the police, but the AK-47 eventually gets jammed and the car, after narrowly escaping a low-flying helicopter, crashes through a billboard advertising Sprunk. The four bail out of the car as it plunges onto the freeway into a Xoomer fuel tanker truck, causing a massive explosion. Believing the quartet have been killed in the explosion, the police call off the search and the mission is completed. Tips *If Carl is low on health, the player can replenish their health by using the Vending Machines at the entrance of the hotel. The player can also be kissed by a Prostitute to replenish their health. If Carl has the maximum health possible by completing the Paramedic side-mission (or otherwise), kissing the prostitute will deplete Carl's health instead. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car and drive the crew to the meet at the motel *Drive the crew to the meet at the motel *Go inside the motel and get Sweet out of there safely *Protect Sweet and destroy the SWAT helicopter *Follow Sweet *Protect the car from the police Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. The next mission, The Green Sabre, is also unlocked. Trivia *In this mission, the SWAT officers use SMGs instead of Micro Uzis. *In this mission, the Police Maverick uses a scripted spotlight instead of the usual one. It is located in the middle instead of the front and narrower. *If the player shoots down the helicopter while the SWAT are descending, the officers will be swung about and disappear when the helicopter crashes. *When Carl enters the motel, a GSF member standing on the balcony above will be shot in the head and fall from the balcony. *When Carl and Sweet get in the Greenwood to escape, the the radio will be tuned into Radio Los Santos and "How I Could Just Kill A Man" by Cypress Hill will always play. *The police helicopter can easily be shot down before entering the hotel, although it will reappear later in the mission with the same designation: Buzzard 1. *This is an easy point in the game for the player to master the AK-47 to Hitman Level. Since it has infinite ammunition, the player can shoot every cop chasing on the way until the AK reaches its maximum capabilities. *The police officers who jump onto and hang from the back of the car may be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which a T-1000 disguised as a police officer jumps and hangs from the back of a car during a chase scene. **The introduction of these aforementioned motor officers is a recreation of a shot from the movie Con Air (1997). The difference is, only the officer on the right drops a doughnut in the movie, opposed to both officers dropping a doughnut each in this mission. The shot occurs at around 1 hour, 41 minutes and 17 seconds into the movie. *In the motel, there will be a SWAT officer hanging from a vent and firing at Carl. If the player crouches and stays still, the officer will not be able to hit Carl (and even if he does, his shots do little damage, as he mostly fires above Carl's head). However, if Carl walks under him, he will die instantly. **The SWAT officer in the vent has his MP5's muzzle flash taken from the Police Maverick, instead of its normal flash. Also, when fired, it makes the sound of the M4. **If the "invincible health" cheat is activated, the shots fired by the SWAT officer in the vent will still damage Carl's health. The Motor Officer's fist attack also is unaffected by this cheat. *If the player does not follow Sweet after shooting down the police helicopter, the surrounding streets will be completely empty. *The time in this mission is predetermined. For example, if the player is picked up by Smoke and Ryder in the morning, the time will become night when Carl enters the car. *The music heard on the TV in the opening of the cutscene can also be heard in the Max Heat TV commercial in Max Payne 2. *If Carl aims a gun at the GSF members at the entrance to the motel, they will attack him. *Inside the motel, the bullets of the NPCs (SWAT Officers, Groves, and Sweet) do not damage each other, but can damage Carl. *If the player looks carefully, the motor officer has changed to beta model after being killed by the Police Maverick. *If the player fails the mission during the part where they shoot the police during the chase, Carl will jump out of the Greenwood but the others will not. * This mission is similar to the actual Watts Truce in Los Angeles in 1992, which had some "sets" of the Crips, which were having issues "set trippin" just like the factions which unite in this mission, and they draft a peace treaty settling the differences around the time of the LA Riots * It seems that Carl is firing the AK-47 from the Greenwood's roof, even though the Greenwood has no sunroof. Gallery ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA2.jpg|The Los Santos Police Department storming the Jefferson Motel using a Police Maverick ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA3.jpg|The Los Santos Police Department storming the Jefferson Motel and police officers shooting at members of the Grove Street Families ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA4.jpg|Sweet's car crashing through a Sprunk advertisement ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA5.jpg|A Tanker exploding after Sweet's car crashes into it Video walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Reuniting the Families es:Reuniting the Families fi:Reuniting the Families pl:Jednoczenie Rodzin Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions